Crossheart Revolution
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: AU In the corridors of Tomoeda High, a simple yet popular school band plays their music in preperation for every gig they perform. But what if a female of no-importance who doesn't care much about everything around her became their new vocalist?
1. Gig 1: One of the other

[AU] In the corridors of Tomoeda Middle High, one would hear the everyday practice gig of the famous school rock band, Crossheart Revolution. Every female population of the student body- and some of the male population- seem to fall head-over-heels in love with every members of the band... except one. And what's more ironic is that she is part of the band as the newly-recruited lead vocalist, against her will. From her old, stereotypical life to the world of gigs, songs, extra-curricular activities and- what she fears the most- boys, Tetsune Neku's life began to change as she would do at all cost to prove to everyone that she got what it takes to stand up and show that she, too, can change through her songs.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Alternate Universe

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, its characters, or the songs that will be posted in this story; they are claimed by their respectful owners. I only own the made-up ones.

---

**I have no idea what came over me, or that where in the world this thing came from, but I hand it to myself, I have gone to seriously crazy. Well, it could be worse, and not going to say anything so that I won't jinx the whole thing. Ratings may vary and the paring, which is a KHRcharacterXOC, is still undecided, depending on the story progress and the reviews and the public favorites (Might put a poll in there anyway).**

**Hope you like this. Oh, and by the way, also credits to that story, Ocean Splay by '**_**jurassicpancakeX3**_**'****, from Quizilla and my classmate's story something to do with Heine and all the jazz. Yeah, thanks.**

**And, btw, anyone who wants to beta-read this thing, please contact me. Er... I have no perpefual clue as of how would I do it. Yeah, ehehe, stupid me. **

---

Every story has a beautiful beginning; every _good_ story has one...

Except this; you know why?

This is why...

"No."

It would have been quite a good beginning if it weren't for this solemn, and quite straight-forward if one would do say so, statement that can practically change every chance one would get.

"But why? Won't you participate to the audition?"

---

"You won't convince me that way, Ai. I don't want to join to any audition and humiliate my butt on public!"

The noises of students around the corridor didn't even cease, even after a voice rung out in a disagreeing manner, and that voice would be mine. I don't really understand why but she always whines, my friend I mean, about me having a life. I have a life; I wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, lessons, go home, prepare and eat dinner, do homework and then sleep. But she, and probably everyone else who had know- and not know- me, always insisted that I should get a hobby.

Can they just leave me in peace with this life of mine instead?

"But Neku," Said friend, whose name is Ai, whined towards my direction, giving me one of those puppy-dog eyes of hers.

---

And this is probably why Tetsune Neku said that solemn word ever since she have arrived in the school auditorium, with plenty of females- including her friend Hamazaki Ai- gawking over the audition for the spot of lead vocalist of the school band, 'Crossheart Revolution'.

Fortunately, for the rest of the female population of the Tomoeda High, said band consists of four- previously five- hot male members consisting of the Lead Guitarist, Yamamoto Takeshi, the Bass Guitarist, Hibari Kyouya, Hayato Gokudera playing the Keyboard/Synthesizer, and Sasagawa Ryohei in the Drums. It seems their lead vocalist, Sawada Tsunayoshi, AKA Tsuna, had left just weeks ago before the start of terms to stay in Italy for family matters, and he have left his band-members, as well as the band Manager, to look for a new vocalist of the band. Unfortunately, the manager, being a stubborn and proud female of higher-year that she is, doesn't want them to disband so she, of all the things, held an audition to fill up the missing member for the Crossheart Revolution.

And to make things worse, the band manager is none other than...

"Next!"

A loud, and ecstatic, gasp was heard as Neku and Ai's head turned towards another female, rushing towards the stage to show off her (non-existent) singing talent. The members of the band, as well as the manager, seated themselves in front of the stage as the judges, a-la 'American Idol' scenario, as the next contestant began to sing herself a random song to impress the judges, hoping of all hopes that she could be part of the band.

"Hey," Ai called towards her best-friend as she, in reply, merely grunted in a non-feminine manner. "Isn't that female, seating with the band members, your sister, Tetsune Miku?"

"Yeah," Neku replied nonchalantly, watching as another note was heard from the 'contestant'. "She's pretty uptight about this, even going as far as telling me about her plans last night at dinner." A small scoff was heard from her, adjusting the cobalt-colored earphones to her ears before tuning in to her MP3 player. "Anyway, tell me if it's your turn and I'll try my best to think of a way to comfort you." She added, receiving a small slap from her brunette friend of hers in reply. "Neku, you're so mean!" Ai pouted, arms crossed, slapping her chuckling friend once more. "Hey, just doing my job as a friend, no big deal." The female replied back before listening to her music, ignoring the tear-jerking pleas of the participant after she was rejected by the band for her... not-so-serene voice.

Hey, it's not everyday they can find someone who had a nice voice for the band; and they didn't even requested to have ALL the girls in their school for an audition, you know.

"…It's me, me next!"

It took quite some time before Ai's name was called as the aforementioned female nudged her music-indulged friend of hers excitedly. "Neku-chan, hey, it's my turn!" The brunette squealed before heading towards the stage. Knowing what will happen next in the situation, a sigh escaped Neku's lips as se turned off her player, and walked towards the front seat, a row behind where the members seat where she could be in stand-by if ever her friend needed someone to cheer her up if she got rejected. A friend thing, she always say.

"Oh, Ne-chan, I didn't know you're here!" The sweet voice of Miku ringed when the manager, self-proclaimed 'best ever', oddly enough, sighted her young sibling seated a row behind them and gave her a wave, beckoning the younger one to move closer. "Are you here for an audition too? I never knew you're so interested in becoming part of the band!" She said cheerfully, brushing her long, dark-green locks behind her ear.

"Nah..." Neku replied, cringing at the fact that Miku, her sixteen-year-old sister, just called her once again by that nickname.

Seriously, _Ne-chan_?

"Hm? Then why are you here?"

A sheepish chuckle escaped her lips as the fourteen-year-old middle school student brushed her hands through her short, messy ash-blonde locks, replying towards her kin in her usual nonchalant tone of hers. "Moral booster, the usual stuff." Neku said with a shrug before facing Ai once more who is on the stage. "G'luck in there, ok?" This is the closest she could do for a support, seeing that Neku, of all the people around the Tomoeda Middle High School, is the only female Middle High student who did not apply for an audition for the band.

Or the fact that she fancied with the (hot) male band members. Really, she did not find them as that, though she admit that they have the looks, but... sadly enough, that's just it.

Well, it's not that she doesn't like that, no. Neku's just not the type who associates mostly with things that doesn't bring important purpose; either that or she's just a bit lazy and indifferent. But, hey, Neku always commented that she's not 'like most girls who do girl-y stuff' and anything else, just her point.

* * *

**The only thing I can say is Review. Any names similar or something to someone out there would be coinsidental, though I planned, at first, to based Neku from a character in TWEWY, but... no, she is not. Otherwise, any questions or anything, please Review and still calling shots on whoever wants to Beta this thing. Thank you.**


	2. Gig 2: Tetsune Neku

[AU] In the corridors of Tomoeda Middle High, one would hear the everyday practice gig of the famous school rock band, Crossheart Revolution. Every female population of the student body- and some of the male population- seem to fall head-over-heels in love with every members of the band... except one. And what's more ironic is that she is part of the band as the newly-recruited lead vocalist, against her will. From her old, stereotypical life to the world of gigs, songs, extra-curricular activities and- what she fears the most- boys, Tetsune Neku's life began to change as she would do at all cost to prove to everyone that she got what it takes to stand up and show that she, too, can change through her songs.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Alternate Universe

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, its characters, or the songs that will be posted in this story; they are claimed by their respectful owners. I only own the made-up ones.

---

**I have no idea what came over me, or that where in the world this thing came from, but I hand it to myself, I have gone to seriously crazy. Well, it could be worse, and not going to say anything so that I won't jinx the whole thing. Ratings may vary and the paring, which is a KHRcharacterXOC, is still undecided, depending on the story progress and the reviews and the public favorites (Might put a poll in there anyway).**

**Hope you like this. Oh, and by the way, also credits to that story, Ocean Splay by '**_**jurassicpancakeX3**_**', from Quizilla and my classmate's story something to do with Heine and all the jazz. Yeah, thanks.**

**And, btw, anyone who wants to beta-read this thing, please contact me. Err... I have no perpetual clue as of how would I do it. Yeah, e he... Stupid me.**

---

Every song seems to send message towards people who listen to them. Every song has a meaning, every meaning has a message, and every message... has something to do with what will be our path is.

And this is why she has devoted herself in the world of music, dedicated herself in loving every aspect of this form of relaying the message towards the world.

This is why...

"There's always next time, you know."

Those solemn words are the only thing that can calm the appalling feeling of rejection from a friend to the other.

"Yeah, I think there would be one."

---

I watched Ai as she sang to her heart's content, trying to prove to those judges that she had what it takes to be part of the band. For me, there's no such thing as 'wrong note' or anything in retrospect, but, I have to admit, if Crossheart Revolution wanted to gain more fans, they ought to pick someone who really has the voice to give out for.

And I'm not just degrading anyone, for that matter... Oh, no, I'm just stating what I had in mind.

Watching her sing those songs she always admire from those female pop-sensations known to man, I only listened, giving respect to her since she's my best friend, and noticed that my sister is discussing towards the person beside her whilst judging the quality of her voice. Well, I won't blame them if Ai didn't make the cut, but at least give her a break or something.

Which is why, after Ai was called off the stage and told that she's not cut in for the band; I was standing beside her, patting her back like I promised while telling her that there's always is a next time.

Unfortunately, I don't really cut in the sappy department either. How did those people make it sound so easy?

---

After the few intermission of Ai brawling about not being able to 'impress' the judges, Miku shuffled through the papers to see if there are any more contestants left.

"Well," She spoke, clearing her throat. "That seems to be it; we'll just continue tomorrow."

"Wait!"

Ugh, what not, Neku thought bitterly as she whipped her head towards Ai, who seems to had finally recuperated from the loss, as the brown-head grabbed hold onto my arm and raised it up high.

"You forgot Neku! Neku wanted to sing as well!"

Silence.

"Wha-at?"

Unfortunately, in Neku's case, Miku did not thought about her sister's sudden shock as a squeal escaped her lips, hands clasped together and got off from her seat, dashing towards her little sister as she clamped her hands with hers.

"You really wanted to audition as well, little sis?" Miku said in an enthralled voice, as if this has been one of her crazy fantasies inside her mind that had come true. "You're going to sing for us?"

Flailing her arms, the blonde-haired teenager stepped back, apparently freaked out from her sister's reaction, as she shook her head vigorously while thinking behind her mind how embarrassing she looks especially with those four boys looking at them. "Eh, no, I never said that!" Neku replied in a tone that suggests that it was a mistake, waving her hands at the process. "Who in the right mind wants to hear me sing anyway?"

"I do." Both Ai and Miku said simultaneously, freaking the female out more. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND, DAMMIT~!" Neku retaliate, veins prodding out on her temples out of vexation.

"Anyway," clearing her throat and regaining her composure, Neku sighed as she blinked onto the (few) audience and themselves. "I don't want to bother myself with such things. I mean, come on, I would have to attend band practice almost every day and I might not have time to do stuff I wanted to do if ever I'm in the band. Plus," ticking off her finger on each enumeration she had stated, she felt like Miku was not even listening due to she was thinking wistfully at the sight of her little sister actually surrounded by boys... or, at least, be known to school. Well, one could tell that this older sister is quite fond of the younger one, at the point that she would do everything... and anything... to give what's best for Neku.

Border lining obsession, Neku would say.

"And besides, sister dearest," Neku finally concluded, snapping the train of dreamy thoughts out from Miku. "I can't even sing decently." She would have just said that she can't sing, but Neku was quite a speaker when she rants that, usually, her most pointed-out objective would be in the end. Quite unusual (and irrelevant), don't you think?

"That doesn't still change anything~!"

"Eh?"

Without the younger one's knowledge, the older female strolled towards Neku's back and pushed her until the two of them reached the stage where Miku turned her around so she was facing the audience.

"You are contestant number 49, Tetsune Neku from Class 2-A. Please do make us impress of your talent!" Miku introduced before heading back to her seat, leaving the blonde-haired Middle school student stunned... and highly annoyed, if not all possible.

If there is one thing she hated, is doing something she does not want. Miku is known to throw in the younger sibling so to make her, at least, social. But Neku, on the other hand, would only want to just stay in her own, little place and not to be bothered. She's not anti-social, actually she tend to hang out with her own friends once in a while, but she isn't really much a fan of staying too long with something she does not interest with.

And this one is no difference.

Well, she IS here, so there's nothing she could do about it. How troublesome...

---

She was lucky she did not need to endure the humiliation (or lack thereof) as Neku pushed the door open and stalked outside from the auditorium, ignoring her friend's, or her sister's, call and decided to call it off a day.

What happened was Neku _intentionally _sang the Tomoeda High National Anthem in a normal (and bland, may we add) tone of hers as she did not even wait for their verdict after she finished the song. She had reason for that; Neku doesn't want to humiliate herself further if ever she got accepted, plus showing her face towards a crowd of people she doesn't even virtually know is not her thing.

"Well," Neku sighed, brushing her locks with her hands. "It could be worse." Placing her headphones once more onto her ears, the blonde-haired female began to lose herself to the sound of music as she sub-consciously sang the song she was listening on her headphones, not bothered that the tone she had used was something different from the one she did when she was singing for the audition a while ago.

"'_...I can't believe this isn't a dream_

_My lucent orb is fading bright_

_I can't believe it was a dream_

_So hard to reignite myself...'_"

Unknown to her that there was someone actually listening to her.

"That lying broad..."

It appears that the secret is out.

* * *

**And... Cut!**

**Yeah, I am awfully sorry for the delayed update, but I have to leave this as a cliffhanger; you can guess who had heard her though you prolly know by now who it is if you're sharp enough. Otherwise, please do review, much appreciated. It's kinda short, since this had been stuck with the hard drive for a while, but I'll do what I can to rack some ideas... if you had some, feel free to aid me. Anyway, this would be for now.**

**Featured song for this fanfic is 'Hybrid' by SAWA from the game, TWEWY (The World Ends With You). I'll try to come up with the next chapter if I can... and if you give me ideas/inspiration by Reviewing? *shrugs***


End file.
